Seeing you Once Again
by WolfHeart14
Summary: After all the events, finally, the three of them came back as themselves, but could she remember everything before they leave? Happy Axel/Xion/Roxas Day!... I think. Anyways, I don't own anything.


_Go on, you just keep on running, but I'll always be there to bring you back!_

_I'll be there_

_You've poured so many memories, given me so much, that I feel like I'm about to overflow_

_Good bye Roxas, see you again, I'm glad, I got to meet you_

_No! Xion! Who else will I have ice cream with?_

_You get on their bad side and they will destroy you_

_That's not true, I will_

_So you do remember me this time? I'M SO FLATTERED!_

_I wanted to see Roxas again; he was the only one I liked_

* * *

After everything they've been through, after all this time, they were finally, able to come back, the three of them, Axel, Roxas and Xion. But somehow, they ended up, separated, lost between the worlds. Each one separated.

* * *

"Lea, you need to focus harder," Yen Sid said.

"Hey I'm trying the best I got okay?" I asked _it seemed so much easier when they did it._

I've been training, or trying to wield a keyblade like they did, now, that keyblade feels like the last thing I've got between the three of us that I could remember them with.

"Hey master? Could I go to Twilight Town, for just a bit?" I asked.

"As long as you could continue your training afterwards, then you may," Yen Sid said.

"Thanks," I said, I might get to see you two again. There were two things new about me though, one I have a keyblade and two, my name's no longer Axel.

* * *

No one knows who I am, only the person who runs the ice cream shop… I think, my memories, they're blurry.

"Hello, just you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, handing her the munny.

"I remember when the three of you came here," she said, "I hope you find them someday."

"Thank you," I said, heading towards the clock tower, the best place I remember, that and the Usual Spot.

* * *

Enjoying the sunset's view again, I always remember this best. The three of us eating sea-salt ice cream here. So here I was again, eating my ice cream.

"Mind if I join you?" someone asked sounding very familiar.

"Go ahead," I said.

"You know I've missed both of you," he said, turning to look at him he did seem familiar, it was just, something was missing, just under his eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Seriously, did you forget again?" he asked, "how many times do I have to tell you to get it memorized?"

"Axel?" I asked.

"So you do remember me Roxas," Axel said, "Hey check this out."

I was amazed; Axel can now wield a keyblade. It was almost like good times, but I still felt like something was missing.

* * *

"Hey where is she?" Axel asked.

"She?" I asked.

"You don't remember her?" Axel asked, "She was with us here before."

"Xion?" I asked.

"Yeah, where is she?" Axel asked.

"I haven't seen her in forever," I said.

"Let's go look for her," Axel said.

* * *

Where am I? No one was around; I don't remember a single thing, what happened? No matter how hard I try, I always end up in the same place as I did before, lost in front of the mansion. Sometimes I just see a blur of zeros and ones pass by but that's it, no one to help me with what I could do. I just feel…

Useless.

* * *

Then finally, I hear voices, finally, two people, they seem familiar, but are they? No they can't be, but I've seen them before, in another life. They began to talk to me, but I didn't say a thing, I just, listened to them as they tried to convince me of who I am, then they left.

Then finally, my memories are returning, little by little, now I remember really who they were, my best and only friends. Running after them, I feel that cloak coming off, showing a simple blue tee-shirt, skirt and leggings.

"So now do you remember?" they asked.

"Of course I do," I said, "you're my best friends after all."

"I'm glad you remember…" they said

_Xion._

* * *

**(A/N: Just to make it clear of what had happened to the three of them, Axel came back as Lea and was still training to be a Keyblade wielder. Roxas was in Twilight Town living there and well, having ice cream at the Clock Tower. Xion somehow ended up in the Digital Twilight Town after almost forgetting her past.)**


End file.
